The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in the flag sticks that are removably mounted in golf putting cups, more particularly, to a ferrule on which the flag pole is mounted.
Putting cups are typically 41/4 inches in diameter and approximately 6 inches tall. These putting cups are counter-sunk in a green on either a golf course or practice area so that the upper edge is about 1 inch below the surface of the green. Each putting cup contains a bore for receiving a ferrule. The ferrule is attached to the lower end of a flag stick, while the upper end typically has a flag thereon.
The ferrule needs to fit in the bore in a snug manner so that the flag stick remains in a vertical position. A sloppy fit between the ferrule and the bore in the cup will cause the flag stick to lean away from the vertical position. This leaning may result in the golfer aiming at the wrong position, i.e. the golfer aims for a position just below the flag when the putting cup is diagonally positioned below the flag. A leaning flag stick may also result in the blocking of the golf ball from going into the cup during a shot from off the green (i.e, when the flag is still in the putting cup). Furthermore, various weather conditions such as high wind or hail can cause the flag stick and flag to bend and flex in an uncontrollable manner. A loose fit could allow the flag stick to blow out of the bore. It is important that the flag stick remain firmly in the bore and after the high wind or hail, return to its original vertical positioning.
However, a fight fitting ferrule will not solve all of the problems encountered in the interaction between the ferrule and the bore. Another problem encountered on the golf course is sand and dirt accumulating in the putting cup. Often sand and dirt fall into the putting cup, particularly on a new golf course where the green has been built using large quantities of sand. This sand and dirt will accumulate around the ferrule and result in the ferrule sticking in the bore.